


Tangled Up in You

by Rachello344



Series: KaiShin Kink Fic [6]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Kaito, Dom/sub Undertones, Getting Together, Light Bondage, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles, Oviposition, PWP, Tentacles, Top Shinichi, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: Shinichi has tentacles, and he's going through his first Time.  Against advice, he goes to the Kid heist where he catches Kid's scent, and loses control.  Luckily for him, Kid isn't quite as unwilling as Shinichi feared.





	Tangled Up in You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thiective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/gifts).

> Wrote this for thiective! I'm sorry it took me so long, but life has been one mess after another. But here it is, written at work during some bouts of slowness. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I'll check for typos later. My phone can only do so much haha)
> 
> ETA: FORGOT TO CHANGE THE TITLE WHOOPS

Shinichi raced down the corridor after the flutter of white always two steps out of reach. Shinichi's heart was pounding, his skin flushed with exertion. As he rounded the corner, he drew up short.

Kid was hiding in the utility closet. The cape continued down the hallway, but Shinichi _knew _that it wasn't really him anymore.

One little door was all that kept Shinichi from his—from the thief.

Shinichi licked his lips. He quietly eased the door open.

Kid's back was turned as he adjusted a long, dark wig. His blouse was unbuttoned in the front, but he was already wearing a cute floral print skirt and stockings. His shoes were set aside.

Shinichi took a breath and was overcome by Kid's scent. He swallowed his moan, his skin feeling tight across his shoulders.

He tried to step back, to leave before he went too far, but then Kid bent over to put on his shoes.

Shinichi's tentacles shot forward, wrapping around Kid and holding him fast, arms bound to his sides. Kid yelped, jerking and struggling, but Shinichi was much stronger, and Kid couldn't see well enough in the dark to know what he was up against.

Fuck. His dad had warned him, and he hadn't listened. He should not have come to a Kid heist in his condition.

"What the—Let me go," Kid said lowly, "and we can pretend like this never happened."

Shinichi frowned. He didn't... He didn't want that. He wanted Kid to acknowledge him, to accept him. He wanted to _have _him all to himself. Kid was his mate, his _perfect _mate.

He couldn't—

Shinichi's tentacles slid under Kid's skirt, stroking his thighs.

"Are you even listening to me?" Kid asked. He turned his head, and panicking, Shinichi forced one of his tentacles into his mouth to keep his head facing forward.

Kid let out a startled noise as he no doubt realized that the thing holding him was not as human as he assumed. Shinichi bit back another moan. Kid's mouth was warm and wet and tight around his tentacle. Even his teeth, when they bit down, sent a shiver down his spine.

He was hardly aware of what he was doing as he swayed forward, closer to the delicious scent of his mate. His tentacles were touching Kid all over, rubbing up and down his thighs under the skirt, stroking up his bared chest, rubbing wetly over his nipples, sliding across his tongue and coaxing him to—

Oh, fuck fuck fuck.

Kid swallowed around the tentacle, and in moments, Shinichi could smell his arousal. With another reflexive swallow, Kid began sucking in earnest, his throat working around the tentacle as he moaned and writhed under Shinichi's ministrations.

Shinichi tried to stop, tried to pull away and leave the room, tried to want Kid less, but it was impossible.

The tentacle pulled away, far enough to let Kid take several deep breaths, but Kid surged forward, chasing it, whining.

"Please," he begged, "please more. I need—" He sobbed as a tentacle brushed his dick, still trapped in his underwear. "Please, I need to come, please let me!"

Shinichi surged forward, wrapping an arm around his waist and sliding a hand into his underwear and around his cock. Kid moaned, melting in his hold. Shinichi stroked firm and hungry. He wanted to praise Kid, tell him how good he was, how well he was doing.

He wanted to apologize.

He dropped his head to Kid's shoulder, the soft hair of the wig brushing his neck.

Kid leaned his head back until their cheeks brushed. "D-Detective," he gasped, stopping Shinichi's heart, "oh fuck, _Kudou._"

Kid came with a soft noise, arching and shaking within Shinichi's embrace. Shinichi caught his breath against Kid's shoulder, shaking.

It was all over. Kid knew now, knew that he was a monster—worse, he was a criminal now. He would have to turn himself in. He breathed in Kid's scent. He wouldn't be able to smell him anymore if he was in prison. Wouldn't get to hold him or fuck him...

"Mr. Monster?" Kid asked, startling Shinichi. "If you swear to keep what you just heard a secret, you can... I mean, I got to feel really good, but you haven't uh..."

Did he not know? Shinichi pulled back.

If he didn't know then... Then he wanted Shinichi? Kid thought about him as he got off. Kid wanted Shinichi.

"I'm afraid there's very little point in me making that promise," Shinichi was startled to hear himself say.

Kid froze. "K-Kudou? Um. You're kidding, right?"

Shinichi winced. "Unfortunately, no." He loosened his hold on Kid, allowing him to turn around.

Shinichi's eyes trailed down his chest, slick from his tentacles, the blouse still open and sliding off one shoulder. His skirt was still on, but Shinichi could see more slick on his thighs, stopping at the tops of his stockings.

His lips were swollen, wet and red.

Shinichi wanted to kiss him.

"I'm sorry," Shinichi said. "I... It's no excuse, but... I... I lost control. My father warned me to stay home, but I couldn't help myself."

"Um, why? No offense, but you're a little too uptight for me to believe you just lost control out of nowhere." Kid was frowning.

Shinichi winced. "I... It's my Time. And you--it's no excuse, but Kid, you smell like _mine,_" he explained miserably.

Shinichi turned his head, eyes going wide as footsteps thundered past. He clutched Kid to his chest, hiding him even in the dark of the closet.

Kid made a muffled noise against his chest.

Shinichi shushed him, waiting until whoever was in the hallway had passed them by. When he looked back at Kid, Shinichi realized he was stroking the back of his neck under the wig, one of his tentacles rubbing his back.

"Kudou, I am extremely confused right now." Kid frowned. "Do you mean to tell me that you not only have tentacles, but you also have a _mating season_?"

"Yes." Shinichi hesitated, but in for a penny. "And a mate. We don't—We only ever—It's just you, Kid. You're it for me."

Kid's cheeks flared hot. "Me?" One of his hands wrapped around a tentacle. Shinichi's cheeks flushed as he squeezed and stroked it apparently without realizing. "I'm a thief," he protested.

"That's never mattered to me." He shook his head. "No, but I'd understand if you... If you never wanted to see me again. I was planning to turn myself in when I realized how far I'd gone."

"What?" Kid looked honestly startled. "I mean, you absolutely should have asked, but... Would you think I'm a slut if I said I ended up enjoying it?"

"That was me, too," Shinichi muttered. "The slick is an... extremely powerful aphrodisiac."

"Kudou," Kid closed his eyes. "I'm trying to tell you I like feeling helpless, and that I like it better knowing that it's you."

Shinichi blinked. "You... You like..."

Kid groaned. "I was trying to ask after you got me off, but won't you just fuck me already?"

Shinichi pressed Kid up against the wall, one tentacle peeling his underwear down and off. His smallest tentacle slid down and between his legs, rubbing up behind his balls.

Kid moaned, squeezing the tentacle in his hand, stroking it like it was a cock.

Shinichi kissed him, licking into his mouth as he tugged off the wig. He dug his fingers into Kid's hair, tugging him this way and that as he searched out all the sensitive places in Kid's mouth.

He broke off with a moan as his smallest tentacle fucked into Kid's tight ass. Kid's legs buckled beneath him, forcing him to take the tentacle deeper. He keened, head knocking into the wall as he threw it back.

Shinichi wrapped a hand around his throat and fucked inside with the tentacle from before. For a moment, Kid looked startled and worried; Shinichi squeezed his throat briefly, encouraging him to swallow.

When he did, his eyes glazed over, and he sucked with delirious pleasure. Shinichi moaned. He stroked Kid's chest, tweaking his nipples, rubbing in tight circles, catching the buds with his nail until Kid was writhing and moaning around the tentacle in his mouth.

"That's it," Shinichi breathed. "That's it, that's good. Such a good boy, Kid. Taking me so well."

Kid's eyes shot open, and Shinichi realized that he was coming again.

Shinichi reached under the skirt, and sure enough, Kid's cock was softening between his legs. Shinichi nipped at his jaw, fondling his cock.

"So good, baby. Gonna make you come until you beg me to stop. Gonna fuck you nice and full." Shinichi couldn't stop playing with his nipples. If only Kid was wearing his fake breasts. Shinichi couldn't stop thinking about how he'd look, soft breasts and—

Shinichi wanted to—

He shuddered down to his toes as he realized. "Kid, fuck, you smell so good." His smallest tentacle was sliding in and out with ease. "And you're opening so well for me."

Shinichi couldn't think straight. The smell of sex and Kid and the heat burning through him.

He pulled out with his smallest and turned Kid around, pressed his chest against the wall.

Kid whined around the tentacle in his mouth, hips rocking back in search of his tentacle.

"God, Kid, wanna fuck you. Wanna feel you coming around me while I breed you, make you mine."

Kid jolted.

Shinichi pressed closer, and his tentacles lifted Kid until he was on the tips of his toes, held in place by the tentacle he was nursing.

Shinichi lifted his skirt, and stroked along Kid's slick hole with his largest and most sensitive tentacle.

Kid moaned and sobbed as Shinichi pressed forward.

Shinichi panted against his shoulder. He was gonna look so good, well-fucked and round with it. Shinichi slid a hand around his waist to rest on his stomach, right where he'd—

Shinichi fucked into him slowly, groaning as Kid opened for him, loose and pliant and even rocking backwards to take more, deeper.

"That's it, Kid. Oh, fuck, you feel amazing. So good, opening so well for me. I always knew you'd be perfect. Fuck, never thought I'd be this lucky." He nuzzled the back of Kid's neck, licking the skin there. He tasted as good as he smelled.

Kid pulled back off the tentacle with a pop, moaning and panting. "Shinichi," he managed, "so big. F-Fuck," his voice cracked, "come on, fill me up, I need it, need you to-to _breed_ me."

Shinichi groaned, driving in harder, deeper.

"Must be something wrong with me, but I need it, Shinichi." He rocked his hips back. "Need you to fill me up, need it so bad."

He sobbed, and Shinichi bit down on his shoulder, groping his chest and wrapping a tentacle around his cock. "Perfect, my perfect mate, so good, so so good."

"Yours, Shinichi, come on, come _on—_"

Shinichi gripped his hips and drove forward, tucking his head against Kid's back. He fucked deeper inside, head spinning as he felt his orgasm creeping up and up and up--

He shuddered and groaned as he felt the first egg push out of the tip, settling deep inside Kid. And then the second. A third. Kid threw his head back, a yell on his lips before Shinichi forced his tentacle back down Kid's throat.

Kid's body rippled around his tentacle, clenching down and pulling the fourth from him. Shinichi rubbed his stomach where it was starting to extend ever so slightly.

"Easy, baby, I have you." Shinichi kissed his neck, holding him close and petting him all over. "That's it, just relax." Shinichi felt a fifth egg pop free, and Kid's answering shudder. His moan vibrated against the tentacle in his mouth.

Shinichi eased himself free, pleased when the eggs held, safe and sound, deep inside his mate.

Kid pulled off the tentacle with a quiet whimper, turning and hanging onto Shinichi. Shinichi held him up as his tentacles pulled back and back and in.

"Shinichi," he said, voice low, "what the fuck was that?"

Shinichi flushed. "Um. I, uh, eggs. They're not—they won't hatch, this time. We didn't uh. There's a process."

"This time!" Kid laughed like it was bubbling out of him, something shaky and a little panicked behind it. "Shinichi, how is this even happening right now?"

Shinichi stroked Kid's face, gentle and reassuring. "I'll explain everything, whatever you want to know." He cupped his cheek. "Come home with me, Kid?"

"Kaito," Kid said. "If we're doing this, call me Kaito."

"Kaito." Shinichi smiled. "I think I owe you a shower, too."

Kaito grimaced. "You absolutely do. Come on, help me look presentable so we can get out of here."


End file.
